


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by momentofzen



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, finally something angsty, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Stephen could never settle for someone like him; he is too paranoid, too bitter, too insecure, too self-deprecating, too much of a smoker, too much of anything. Too much.For a second, Jon wishes he would.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, only because I've been meaning to write something angsty. 
> 
> I know Stephen got married way long before 2003 but we can pretend he didn't, can we not?

Jon sighs and runs his hand through his now almost-fully-grey hair. He stands up and walks to his window, roams around his office. Anything to keep him entertained, to keep the memories away. Stephen was getting married to a very lovely woman and there was no way he'd ruin everything by telling him how he feels.

_How he really feels._

He roams around his office liked a caged animal, kicking the air with his worn out shoes and looking down at his hands and _are they really shaking that bad or is it just his imagination? Fuck. He needs a cigarette._

_He needs a million cigarettes. A billion of them. He needs someone to fill his lungs with cigarettes and light a match inside of him._

_Better yet, he needs someone to fill his lungs with dynamite._

It's Friday, and Friday means everyone usually goes home earlier than the usual. Everyone except for Jon. And Stephen.

Under the excuse they had work to do but actually they would have sex. Lots of it. And laugh, and tell each other jokes and make out.

 _But now he's getting married._ Tomorrow, he's getting married tomorrow and there's nothing, as his bestman, he can do but to stand behind him and smile.

-

The wedding went extraordinarily well -- Jon rented a suit that was a bit too big for him, as always, and went unaccompanied. _As always._

It was now half past midnight; the wedding reception so far was going just as planned.  
Stephen and his wife, Evie, spinning around the ballroom to Can't Take My Eyes Off You.

_And Jon._

Sitting miserably, alone, in a table located in the back. A drink nearby -- he looks _small_ in his suit, _even smaller_ as he sinks down in his seat and watches the man he... _absolutely worships_ worship someone else. Guilt, anger, jealousy hit him at once and he feels his stomach churn in his tummy and tears well up in his eyes and he feels as if he's gonna throw up and no matter how much he drank, this feeling wouldn't go away. _Was it really his fifth drink? Was he so heartbroken that he didn't even notice how drunk he was?_

A stupid bright light shines upon the newly-wedded couple as they dance and spin around and _Jon finds himself cursing Thomas Edison, electricity and all light bulbs._

When Stephen laughs and smiles at Evie, _he can see his wrinkles and his laugh lines._

When Stephen gently dips her, _he can feel his hands on his back, the warmth of his body and he can hear his laugh._

When Stephen whispers sweet nothings in her ear as they swing slowly, _he can hear his soft voice, feel his warm breath and finds himself swaying from side to side softly as if he's the one dancing with Stephen. Except he isn't._

When Stephen finally kisses her, _he can feel his lips pressing against his own. He unconsciously brings his fingers to his lips. He can feel his smile;_ he looks at the couple and sees he's smiling, like he always used to do whenever they kissed. Only this time, it's bigger.

 _He looks so good in his stupid black suit_ , so good Jon feels bad for having touched him so many times before. As if he was pure, and he had corrupted him. 

Stephen and Evie are meant for each other; both are Southern, Catholics, incredibly charming and funny. They get each other.

Stephen could never settle for someone like him; he is  _too paranoid, too bitter, too insecure, too self-deprecating, too much of a smoker, too much of anything. Too much._

For a second, Jon wishes he would.

But it was destiny and destiny once again, had fucked him in the ass. 

When the song is over, everyone cheers and Jon finds himself gulping his drink and ordering another.

Oh fuck, now they are dancing to some Sinatra song Jon's too drunk to recognize. _He feels close to throwing up._

_Stephen's smiling as bright as ever._

 


End file.
